The Mockingjay's Legacy
by Ways
Summary: When Katniss is transported to Jak's world a new threat arises. Will the two work together or just fight it out the whole time? How will Katniss get accustomed to this new world? Will Daxter piss her off more than he does Torn? Will Katniss become an even greater hero than before? One thing for sure is that a new Legacy is born. Find out all this and more in The Mockingjay's Legacy


**Jak and Katniss together for the first time in fanfiction history-**

**No it's not, I'm sure someone else has done this before but you're just saying it's the first time because it's the first time a story exactly like this has been on the website. At least as far as we know.**

**Shut up! Anyways… yeah, Jak and Katniss fighting together in this fic it's gonna be epic! But like every good story it has to start somewhere so, prologue go!**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter or The Hunger Games. If I did then this would be an epic crossover video game of epic proportions! **

**The Mockingjay's Legacy:**

**Prologue**

The large snow white halls of the building formerly known as President Snow's Mansion pass by me as Plutarch and I make our way down the halls of the new Democratic Republic of Panem Council Building. The red banners bearing the logo of Panem hang along the walls and the various white furniture such as tables and such at the edges of the hall.

I cringe when I see a white rose inside of a white vase. Even though the new council building has been around for nearly a year now, there's still something rather… Snowish about it.

Not wanting to look at the furniture and the familiar white roses I turn to Plutarch. He'd called me to the Capitol a couple of days ago with some sort of matter that needed to be attended to, yet he still hasn't said anything about this task.

"Okay Plutarch, what's going on?" I ask the man.

Plutarch shakes his head. "Sorry, Katniss but I can't tell you just this second."

"You've been telling me that since you picked me up back in District 12." I added. "I hate not knowing what I'm doing; I thought I was done with this shit after I killed Coin."

"Yeah, I know." Plutarch sighed. "And I'm sorry for that but President Harrow insists that you be brought here to see whatever this is." Plutarch explained.

"Harrow called me here?!" I shout. "Didn't I tell him that I was done being his little errand girl? I mean we agreed that after my ten interviews with Caesar for the Capitol Games that I would be done."

"I thought so too but apparently he says there's something very important that you need to see." Plutarch insisted.

I stop walking and cross my arms over my chest. "I'm not moving another step until you tell me what the hell is going on." I scowl.

"Will you please calm down Katniss, we're here." The man says and points to a large door right in front of us.

I still glare at the former Head Gamemaker but decide to make my way inside the room.

What was once President Snow's main base of operations is now President Harrow's presidential office. The same snow white color scheme graces the walls and a large white desk covered in various papers scattered about. Just behind the desk is a white office chair turned away from us. Of course like most of the people who work in the Council Building they don't have much of a taste for interior designing, like the other places in the mansion the place is almost exactly the same as Snow left it, it's as if the terrible man never left. I've shown my distaste for the appearance of the mansion in the past but now that I'm not the Mockingjay anymore they don't seem to care what I think.

The turn chairs and sitting on it is a thin, balding man with piercing onyx colored eyes. Along with that he wears a long cobalt colored coat with a chocolate colored vest and over a white button down shirt, he also wore black pants.

"President Harrow." Plutarch addresses the man with a bow. Seeing him address the man like this I quickly follow suit with my own bow.

"Thank you." The man nods. He then gestures to the two white leather chairs behind us. "You may take your seat, Ms. Everdeen."

"And me, sir?" Plutarch asks.

"You can leave, District Councilor. You delivered the girl just as promised, so I no longer require your assistance."

I watch as Plutarch nods and with that he exits the room.

Still sitting down in the chair he finally addresses me. "As for you, Ms. Everdeen –or should I say the Mockingjay?"

"I told you I don't go by that anymore, Harrow." I snap. _The man insists on calling me that despite my very vocal distaste for it._

"Well I think you should take on that name again. It's very… _heroic._" Harrow adds.

"So you just called me over here to say that I should be the Mockingjay again?" I almost laugh at the absurdity of the idea before finishing my statement. "No thank you, Harrow."

"Wherever you may be going that would probably be the best title for you to take on."

"Where I'm going?" I reiterate what the man had said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"As you know each and every day more and more personal possessions of our former president begin to be found in the Council Building." Harrow explained.

"And?" I ask, still not quite getting his point.

"We've found something of Cornelius Snow's that is so big… so secret that we couldn't possibly imagine what he planned to do with it." Harrow confirmed.

"I still don't quite understand what that has to do with me." I respond.

"Come, I want to show you something." The man says, getting up from his desk.

I get up and watch as President Harrow pushes the large desk towards the end of the room. The man is able to just shove the desk over enough to reveal a trapdoor on the floor.

"What is this?" I ask Harrow.

"I had found it just a couple of weeks ago."Harrow said. "Apparently President Snow was fool of more surprises than we thought."

"Oh yeah, _so… surprising…_" I roll my eyes.

Harrow chuckles. "It's not the trapdoor that I wanted to show you it's what's inside that is so important."

"Show me then." I say.

And like that Harrow leads me into the trapdoor. The tunnel is of low light having a dull light bulb hanging at regular intervals and the walls of the tunnel are made of earth along with wooden support beams running along the walls and ceilings.

"Snow isn't really original," I deadpan. "These look like any old secret passage in those pre dark day movies that Peeta makes me watch all the time."

Harrow smirked. "I didn't take you to be the type to make jokes, Ms. Everdeen."

"It wasn't a joke." I snap. "It was a mere observation, anyone could've made it."

Harrow stifles a laugh. "If you say so, Mockingjay."

I glower at the man but ignore him.

After just another minute or two of walking we reach the end of the tunnel which leads to a metal wall with the seal of Panem on it.

"A wall, that's it?" I ask.

Harrow steps towards the wall and immediately the panel slides up to reveal a doorway. "You were saying?"

I don't answer and I am lead through the door into a new room. The room I've walked into is almost empty and has walls lined with metal. In the very end of the room is a copper colored ring hanging on a metal pole coming from the ceiling.

"What is this place, Harrow?" I deadpan, completely bemused with what I was brought all this way for.

"This room contains something, something of great power that we're not quite sure what to do with." Harrow explained.

"And bringing the country's registered short fuse to mess with it is the best idea?" I roll my eyes. "What do you want me to do? Destroy it?"

"No." Harrow says. "I want you to do is see where it'll take you."

"Take me, what do you mean?" I ask.

Harrow smiles. "We have determined that this is a portal of some sort we've managed to activate it and have sent items through that have gone somewhere. We're just not quite sure where, we don't have that type of technology to know just where."

"So you want me to go." I ask.

Harrow nods. "That's right."

"And if I don't want to test your death trap of a portal?" I ask.

"I'm afraid you don't have that liberty, Katniss." Harrow says. "If you recall, I am president of the Democratic Republic of Panem and because of that I believe I have the power to have you do whatever I want."

"Oh joy." I grumble.

"I'm glad to see that we're in agreement." Harrow smirks. "Anyways, let's get back to my office, I want you to change and get armed."

"Why?" I ask.

"We have your rebellion armor along with your electronic bow ready for you." Harrow says.

I narrow my eyes at the man in frustration. "It's that dangerous?"

"We don't know." Harrow shrugs. "But better safe than sorry, right?"

"It's not your life on the line." I grumble.

**~Prologue~**

I now stand in the room again fully decked out in my rebellion suit. The full black body suit complete with a bullet proof vest and other padded pieces of armor along with black hunting boots is fitted onto my body once again. Slung onto my back is the same electronic blow that ever so slightly and a quiver of arrows of my explosive arrows as well, seems like I'm fully armed and loaded.

Harrow then walks over to the portal, fiddles with it for a bit before it turns on. Inside a swirling blue vortex appears, orbiting around a brighter blue light

"Good luck Mockingjay." Harrow bows.

_Bite me, Harrow. _"Thank you." I nod.

I then take a running start and leap into the portal going who knows where.

**Prologue done, next time will be Katniss going to Jak's world and we'll see our favorite eco freak and maybe see the two meet up? Yeah… that's not gonna end well… Also the next chapter will take some time to bring out because I have exams at the end of this month and the beginning of the next but I promise to give you an action packed chapter next time, so…  
Read and Review**


End file.
